


you can't read letters written in someone's head

by whatsthepointe



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Season 10 Spoilers, all the characters are mentioned, episode 97, in which cole actually gets hurt from his fall, this is really poorly written but i felt like this needs to be out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthepointe/pseuds/whatsthepointe
Summary: Episode 97.The Fall.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	you can't read letters written in someone's head

If you had asked Cole where he was at the moment, he couldn’t answer your question, because he wasn’t sure. He knew he was surrounded by thick, dark clouds which made his throat close up and his head feel funny. 

Also, he couldn’t answer your question even if he knew where he was, because he was in so much pain that he couldn’t speak even if he tried.

The earth ninja knew he had fallen from the Bounty. He knew he had hit the roof of a building. He knew he had completely fallen through said roof. He supposed he blacked out after that- he wasn’t quite sure. 

He knew that if his friends didn’t come rescue him soon, he was going to die. 

It’s not like Cole thought his friends weren’t going to come save him; the black ninja trusted the other ninjas with his life. Of course they would come looking for him! Right?

_ Right? _

Cole dismissed the thought. He guessed it was best to have a positive outlook, but that was kind of hard when you could barely breathe, your vision is getting fuzzier by the second, and your entire body feels like it has been crushed by a concrete wall. His leg was mangled and twisted in a way that, even if he did survive, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to walk again. His collarbone was probably broken- Cole’s had a broken collarbone before, when he was little, and he vaguely remembers that this pain was similar to what he felt so many years ago. No, scratch that- a  _ lot _ of bones were probably broken. Not just his collarbone. Oh well.

Shards of glass penetrated his skin.  _ Damn it, they were deep cuts, too. _ Blood was seeping onto the floor, and it soaked into his gi, which didn’t help aid his comfortability. His curly black hair was matted to his face-  _ probably by blood,  _ Cole reminded himself- which was a feeling he found intolerable. His lungs felt like they had been run over by a truck. Zane- wait, maybe it was Pixal, Cole couldn’t remember-  _ someone _ told him about that feeling. They called it a deflated lung. Or was it called a collapsed lung? He couldn’t remember.  _ Collapsed lung, probably. That sounds right. _

Cole made a weak attempt to lift his head in the air. He failed, and his skull hit the ground.  _ Oh, right. A severe concussion-  _ Cole added to his mental list of injuries. The earth ninja squeezed his eyes shut- he felt like throwing up- and prayed that his friends would come looking for him soon.

_ You guys won’t forget about me again, will you? _

Cole wasn’t sure how long it had been since he fell from that damned ladder. It could’ve been an hour. It could’ve been days. But really, it didn’t matter - anytime Cole was conscious, he was more focused on the mind-numbing, excruciating pain throughout his entire body rather than how long he had been laying on the top level of some building. 

The earth ninja  _ missed _ his friends. God, he missed them so much. He missed Jay, Kai, Nya, Zane, Lloyd, Pixal, Skylor, Wu, Misako- hell, he even missed his dad. He missed  _ that _ abusive piece of shit. Cole missed his mom.  _ Hey,  _ he thought,  _ I might get to see her soon. _ If it weren’t under these circumstances, Cole probably would have laughed at that joke. If Jay were here, he might have, too.

The ninja began to drift out of consciousness again. He hoped his friends would come back in enough time to see him again.

Cole wasn’t even unconscious for three minutes before his was aware of all of his pain again. This time, he was awoken because he couldn’t even breathe. A horrendous mixture of blood and bile welled up in his throat- the unholy result of a deadly concussion, internal bleeding, and who knows what else. 

It dawned on Cole, at that moment, that he was going to die and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even Zane, Pixal, or Cyrus Borg’s genius could save him. 

The worst part? He couldn’t move. It was like he was paralyzed, lying in a pile of his own blood, while he was slowly expiring. Cole also realized that he probably wouldn’t see his friends- no his  _ brothers and sisters _ \- ever again. So, he improvised. Cole wrote them all letters in his head.

_ Dear Jay, _

_ You were my best friend. My oldest friend. We’ve been together through thick and thin, and I’m going to miss you so much. I am going to miss your constant prattle, how you can make any silent room a cheery one just by walking in. I am going to miss our late night talks, I’m going to miss our arguments, and our midnight snacks. I’m going to miss being your sparring partner. I’m going to miss being electrocuted by you when we shake hands because you think it’s funny. Jay, I hope you and Nya get married and have a long life together. You deserve each other, really- I’m sorry I ever tried to steal her from you. Jay, I’m going to miss you. I love you, Jay. _

_ Dear Kai, _

_ Kai, I’m going to miss everything about you- your temper, your personality. I’m going to miss your forty-five minute long shower concerts. I’m going to miss clinging to you like a baby in the winter because it’s cold and you’re warm. I’m going to miss being in your podcasts you record so you can be famous or whatever. I’m going to miss your lopsided smile, your hair gel being everywhere, and going to the store with you to buy clothes. Kai- you always feel like you have to prove yourself to others, but just so you know, I never saw you anything less than the best. I love you, Kai. _

_ Dear Zane, _

_ Wow. Zane, I’d like to apologize for being rude and closed off when I first met you. I value you so much. More than you could ever know. Zane, when you sacrificed yourself in order to defeat the overlord, the amount of pain I felt was almost unbearable- that’s because I love you. Guess I’m going to give you a taste of your own medicine, huh? I am going to miss being able to confide in you. I told you everything- I trust you, Zane. Thank you for being there for me. Especially when I was a ghost- you were my rock. I’m going to miss your kind heart. Oh, I’m also going to miss your award-winning meals. I love you, Zane. _

Cole couldn’t keep this up. It was draining and he had zero energy at all. His body was going numb.

_ Dear Nya, _

_ Nya, there’s so much I want to tell you, but my head hurts like hell and I can’t breathe so I’m cutting it down to this short letter. I know we’re the most compatible, friend-wise. I’m going to miss being able just to sit down and have this raw, heartfelt conversation. I’m going to miss our prank wars against Jay and Kai and Lloyd. Just so you know, I never saw you as a less valuable member of our team, elemental powers or not. I’m going to miss our coffee breaks and our long drives just to go climb a mountain and watch the sunset. I’m going to miss you teaching me to love water again after Day of the Departed. I love you, Nya. Oh, by the way- I’m sorry for that weird love triangle thing. You and Jay deserve each other. You deserve to be happy and Jay makes you happy in a way that I never could. _

_ Dear Lloyd, _

_ I’ve watched you grow up- no, literally. I’m so sorry that we made you miss your childhood. I’m going to miss our late night talks about what being a leader means. I’m going to miss our conversations about having shitty dads. I am so glad you could talk to me, though. I’m sorry that we were mean to you when you were young but you’re so valid and I appreciate you for just being you- the Green ninja. I love you, you little brat. Eat all the candy you want.  _

It got to the point where Cole didn’t think he could write these mental letters anymore. His breathing was shallow, his vision began to swim, and his head felt like it was going to explode. He was tired, too. He needed a nap. He just needed to close his eyes and rest. But he had one more letter to write-

_ Dear Dad, _

_ I forgive you. I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t the son you expected me to be. _

If Cole could have written these letters down on paper, he would have, so his friends could read them.

It’s too bad you can’t read letters written in someone’s head.

Cole took in one last, dragged breathe. He never exhaled. 

The earth ninja fell.

Episode 97,  _ The Fall _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fic!! 
> 
> I think Tommy should have actually done something with Cole's fall rather than just,,,have him be immediately ok?? Idk man it just seemed kinda pointless.
> 
> Maybe we should also consider giving Cole a season??? anyways


End file.
